


So We Meet Again

by thellamaofthesouth



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Friends, Swearing, friends to maybe more than friends, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thellamaofthesouth/pseuds/thellamaofthesouth
Summary: "We keep meeting each other like this.""And my day gets better every time it happens."orVirgil and Roman keep meeting each other, and end up learning a little about each other along the way.





	So We Meet Again

“Welcome! I’m excited to see everyone here today! It’s going to be such a fun day, and you’ll have plenty of opportunities to meet new people.”

This lady was too fucking excited for this. It was too fucking early for this, and honestly, it was pointless. He wasn’t gonna talk to any of these people again after today, so why bother. Virgil had just changed schools. His dad had been transferred to a new facility upstate, and his parents had decided it was to ruin his whole life and move. It had been hard enough to get to know people at his last school. Now he had to start from scratch.

“Okay! For our first activity, I’d like you to pair up with someone near you. I want you to tell them how your summer went, where you’re transferring from, and two fun facts about yourself.”

There was no way he was doing that. Luckily, he had been hiding in the corner for so long that by the time they had noticed him everyone else had a partner. Virgil smirked to himself. Maybe this would be so bad after all.

“Oh dear, it looks like you don’t have a partner. Why, we can’t have that. I suppose I’ll have the privilege of meeting you first.” The person had caught Virgil off guard, causing him to jump slightly. The boy gave a quick chuckle which irked Virgil. Who was he to come over here, make an ass of himself, and then laugh at him. From the shirt he was wearing, Virgil assumed he was part of the orientation staff. Sadly, the death stares he was giving the guy had no impact other than to cause him to smile larger, so Virgil really had no other choice than to go with it. The faster he got this over with the faster he could go home.

“Yeah, sure whatever,” he huffed in annoyance.

“Well aren’t you a peach. My name is Roman, but everyone calls me Princey. I’m in the theater academy here, and for the last three years I’ve been cast as the person who saves the damsel in distress.”

Honestly, Virgil could see why. The guy was tall and lean, with just the right amount of muscle. He had hair that swooped gracefully over his forehead, but didn’t block his eyes. In almost every respect he was the exact opposite of Virgil. 

“Yeah, well don’t expect me to act like some damsel. I can take care of myself.” He was lying through his teeth, but this guy didn’t need to know all about his problems. He didn’t get to be privilege of knowing everything about his personal life after one conversation. 

“My apologies, I most certainly did not mean to offend you. I was simply trying to share something about myself. I am sure you are more than capable of defending yourself from the atrocities that life can bring. Regardless, I would love to know something about you.” 

This guy was smooth and if Virgil didn’t think of something fast he was gonna say the wrong thing. Crap, what should he do? He wasn’t prepared to talk talk to anyone. All the pre-prepared conversation starters that he had memorized in case this ever happened were missing from his mind. Luckily, shortly after that the lady began speaking again.

“So that’s great! I hope you all met someone who you can talk to later on!”

The guy, Roman, looked disappointed by this. That must be a mistake though, no one really wants to talk to Virgil. Virgil thought that would be the last time he ever talked to this kid, but apparently Roman had other ideas. Before walking away to help run the next activity, he turned and whispered, “I guess we’ll just have to wait until next time.” 

It was going to be a long year.


End file.
